divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Arhu
Arhu is a wizard in Cyseal who called for Source Hunter's help for investigation of the murder of Councillor Jake. Background Originally a white tomcat that had managed to make its way into the quarters of Cassandra, during the days of Braccus Rex rule in Rivellon, Arhu was the sole companion of the Sourcerer's sister. Although his feline companionship was of great benefit to her, Cassandra sought for a much deeper connection (afterall a cat could not converse with her) and granted the feline a human form alongside his natural state. Eventually, after Cassandra's conversion to a lich Arhu was discovered by the tyrant king. Enranged that his sister had loved another, Arhu had all of the tyrant's wrath feasted upon him. Despite these dark times, Arhu still loved the Sourceress; even though it had cost all that was good and sweet in the world. Once the Source Hunters had liberated Fort Joy and returned Braccus to the mainline, Arhu's first reaction was to rescue his love, knowing she would be killed by the hunters upon discovery. He aided her escape and she became the phantom that gave Phantom Forest its name.Arhu's dialogue outside the entrance to Phantom Forest By 4 AR, Arhu had taken up residence in Cyseal, using his human and feline's forms to the best of their abilities (although feline is very much his prefered form). Assisting the town with its defence against the undead and orcs, not all of his machinations have worked out as the Arhu Sparkmaster 5000 is currently running rampant. Furthermore, Arhu is operating as ZixZax's agent in the mortal realm and is now closely aligned with Zandalor, a wizard of great renown. As the Source Hunters approach the town to investigate the murder of Councillor Jake, he makes himself as indispensable to them as possible, assisting them with infiltrating Silvergeln and Hunter's Edge before finally making his way to the End of Time to join ZixZax and the Weaver of Time. His past finally catches up to him as the Hunters approach the Phantom Forest, coming clean about his past to them before they can discover the truth themselves. 1222 years later, Arhu encounters a Marked One (Lucian, but this unknown to him at the time) unconscious on the road. He leads Joram, one of the healers to his body before departing. Upon Zandalor's disappearance, he takes on the role of the court cat at Stormfist Castle and is known as Ernie, a name which he himself does not approve of, so as to be able to help locate his wizard friend. Following the Marked One's departure from the castle, Arhu's actions become hazy again, until he appears in Iona's dungeon to aid Lucian's escape. In the years after Lucian's ascension, Arhu aligns himself with the Divine, and is the mechanist behind Lucian's tomb in Arx following the Divine One's staged death in 1242 AD. Interactions with player character Related quests * Arhu's Failed Experiment * A Forge of Souls - According to Cassandra, he stole the Source Sapphires of the rarest kind. * A Mysterious Murder Notes * A white cat, likely meant to be Arhu, is prominently shown at the end of the ending cutscene to Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. Gallery NPC Arhu.jpg References Category:Divine Divinity characters Category:Original Sin characters Category:Original Sin 2 characters Category:Wizards